


cross my heart (with promises i can't maintain)

by mari (Grazzi)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Nahyo - Freeform, Rivals to Lovers, Side Chaeyu - Freeform, controversial localization, onesided rivalry to actual rivals to lovers, side jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/mari
Summary: jihyo is a princess and nayeon her assigned bodyguard





	cross my heart (with promises i can't maintain)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was actually supposed to be larger than this, but i actually got a bit lazy by the end since this is in my drafts for, maybe, three months?
> 
> maybe i'll continue with this in a future where college doesn't haunt my life
> 
> anywa ys follow me on twt: @mgrazzin  


Jihyo loves the attention and praise from everyone. Since young age, she received all kinds of compliments for her skills and dexterity. From piano to singing. She’s always been a gifted and hardworking child that knew about her own talents. However, her favorite masterie is, amazingly, swordplay. Maybe because of her father, the greatest swordsman known of his age, maybe because of the idea of protecting herself alone.

Her father once said ‘The only reason I don’t assign a bodyguard for you is because I know you can protect yourself’ and Jihyo proudly repeats it every time she can. Her father never assigned her to a bodyguard, unlike her younger sister — although Chaeyoung is a really nice guard that Tzuyu is really fond of.

After  _ one _ accident when she’s fifteen involving a sword, a broken wrist and an almost deep cut on Jihyo’s leg, her father immediately assign her a bodyguard under the name of supposed second companion. She already has a companion who’s also her best friend.

Sana tries to calm Jihyo down the day before meeting her newest bodyguard, but Jihyo’s too angry to listen. Her father did not help when he entered the room and told her that Nayeon is also a very skilled swordswoman and the daughter of a very good friend of him that’s now the chief of the Royal Guard earlier that day.

Jihyo’s sitting in a chair on the huge garden outside the castle, her leg bandaged and Sana standing behind her. She sees Nayeon from afar, sword sheathed on her belt, her clothes ornamented with black and deep red and her hair pulled on a tight ponytail. Jihyo firstly notices her smirk.

“Princess Jihyo," She kneels respectfully, hand on her chest, Jihyo scoffs, rolling her eyes. “I’m Im Nayeon, the Royal Guard’s chief’s daughter and your new bodyguard.”

Jihyo frowns, Nayeon’s not eve locking eyes with her, but she feels how the girl smirks under her façade. “I don’t need a bodyguard, I can protect myself.”

“That’s not what I’ve been told, you know," Nayeon comments, genuinely, Jihyo wants to rip that sly smile out of her face.

She stands up, ears fuming. “You’ve been told now, by me. I don’t need your protection.”

Nayeon stays kneeled, but she looks up, staring straight into Jihyo’s eyes, challenging her, pushing her further to the edge. “Although I’m your bodyguard, princess, and serving you and only you, I must follow the King’s orders, and my father’s wishes, to protect you at all costs regardless of the circumstances.”

Jihyo’s furious of how genuinely Nayeon sounded. “Then I challenge you for a duel. When I win, I’ll show you that your services are not needed.”

Nayeon finally stands up, hand supported on the sword’s hilt and the smirk little by little becoming more vicious. “Of course, I’ll leave you alone  _ when  _ you show me I’m not needed anymore," Jihyo dismisses Nayeon right after and orders her to go to the training grounds in an hour.

Sana helps Jihyo to get prepared, though with some resistance about it. The princess still has this childish proud from being spoiled by everyone a bit too much that Sana finds very so often unbearable to deal with.

“You’re not fully recovered, my princess, you shouldn’t overwork your body," Sana says, she holds Jihyo’s sword for her. “You’re still limping a little.”

“Limping or not, I’ll show that cocky girl that I am the best swordswoman in the kingdom. I do not need to be fully healed to defeat her," Jihyo huffs, limping furiously through the castle’s halls, making her way to the training grounds.

Sana sighs, stalking behind the princess. “I think you should not underestimate her, Jihyo.”

Jihyo starts walking a little bit slowly, putting her spoiled pride aside for a little and allowing Sana’s words sink, thinking about her current situation and how easily she could have avoided it if it wasn’t for her childish way. Jihyo thins her lips. “You’re right, but now is too late. And I’ll win anyway, no reason to be anxious, Sana.”

They get there after some minutes of walking. Nayeon kneels in respect the moment Jihyo shows up, her face exhaling concern.

“You’re limping," Nayeon mentions. “We can duel after you’re healed.”

“I don’t need your pity," Jihyo almost growls. “I can defeat you.”

Nayeon stares at her amazed. “You know that, if you lose, you’ll look like a fool, don’t you, princess?” Jihyo ignores her completely, standing with her sword in hands, challenging Nayeon. The girl sighed and positioned her stance, taking a deep breath.

“Don’t you dare to hold back," Jihyo commands, suddenly regretting everything. Nayeon opens her mouth to retort, only to be hushed by Jihyo. “It’s a command.”

It’s hard to support herself, the fresh wound burning with the pressure. She’s also slower, and even Sana, who’s not into swordplay, notices easily. Jihyo regrets the decision deeply, she already needs a lot of effort only to keep a straight mask hiding the sharp pain she feels from the cut.

The match finishes just as fast as it starts. Jihyo finds herself on the floor with a sprained ankle, bruise on her arm and dirt on her clothes. Nayeon offers an arm to help her, but Jihyo dismisses her.

Sana goes to Nayeon’s side before helping the princess. “Nayeon, clean the sword and bring it to the princess’s chambers in a week. And, please, don’t show up in front of her until she calms down, okay?”

Nayeon nods her head, seeing Sana rushing to Jihyo’s side and putting one arm around her neck. The princess stares into Nayeon’s eyes furiously. Nayeon smirks when Jihyo’s finally gone. She’ll have more fun with the princess than she expected.

Jihyo throws herself on her bed, groaning loudly her frustrations against the many pillows scattered around her bed.

“Princess, you’re dirtying your bed," Sana approximates, touching Jihyo’s shoulder. “Shall we take a hot bath? I need to tend your wounds.”

Jihyo doesn’t react. Sana helps her to undress from her training uniform to some light robes while she boils the water.

Sana carefully guides the princess to the bathtub when everything’s prepared. Jihyo allows herself to soak in the steamy water as her friend scrubs through her body, tears floods her eyes. The princess feels so small and pathetic, she humiliated herself by not standing up to her word. At the moment she lost the duel, she also lost some of the dignity she built up through the years she has trained of the strongest swordswoman of her age in the kingdom.

“You don’t need to feel down," Sana says, tiny sobs escaping Jihyo’s mouth and echoing. “Nayeon probably received more training than you. And she’s also older. And she wasn’t wounded. I think you went pretty well!”

Jihyo sinks more in the water. “I said I could end her limping.”

“You just need to prove yourself when you’re better," Sana responds, carefully soaping Jihyo’s hair. “I know you can do it.”

Jihyo smiles, Sana actually helps her, and Jihyo will show that girl she’ll win soon.

The following days, Nayeon never leaves Jihyo’s side when she’s out of her chambers, always behind her, perfect posture, hands on her back, waiting for commands. She always salutes Jihyo with the most genuine and respectful voice ever, the smirk she had the first day they met never seen again. Nayeon never mentions Jihyo’s horrendous defeat, acting as if nothing happened between them, and it makes the princess nervous. Nayeon doesn’t brag about winning and doesn’t say anything to the princess feel small. Nayeon’s just there, doing her job quietly while pressing Jihyo’s nerves by doing absolutely nothing at all.

Jihyo storms inside her sister's room, slamming the heavy door behind her and flopping onto Tzuyu's massive bed, thick covers engulfing her body.

“I hate her," she screams into a pillow. Tzuyu says nothing, allowing Jihyo to scream her frustrations to someone and calming down.

The younger girl sits beside her on the bed. Slowly, Tzuyu rubs small circles in Jihyo's back, prompting her to relax.

Jihyo sighs, rolling over to lay on her back and properly talk with her sister.

Chaeyoung's there, too, standing on the edge of the bed, posture stiff and formal, her blade still sheathed, though it stands alone close to the door. Jihyo notices the small glances filled with full conversations between the two girls — her sister and Chaeyoung — it feels quite strange, somehow, to be in between them, as though it seems to be bothering the unspoken chat. Jihyo sinks further into the covers and forgets the reason she came.

(It's to complain, Jihyo knows, she only enters her sister's chamber when she needs to vent about her problems, otherwise they'd meet for tea or horse riding.)

"Whom do you hate?" Tzuyu questions after the sudden silence.

"Her. I hate her," Jihyo pouts, staring at the ceiling. "She's so full of herself, it's annoying."

Chaeyoung snickers, her serious posture faltering as Jihyo gives her a stare. Tzuyu chuckles along, however, more politely.

“Sister, you say this about her, although, if I may add, you're worse," Tzuyu deadpans, voice full of sarcasm.

“I’m eighteen, Tzuyu," Jihyo starts. “Almost nineteen, why does father still demand for Nayeon to be my bodyguard? It’s been three years.”

Chaeyoung cleans her throat, both princesses looking at her. "Your Highness, consider, please, that as long as she's stronger than you—"

Jihyo gasps, stiffening her posture, and Tzuyu laughs.

"—You'll have a reason to become stronger, so, then, you'll be able to beat her and it'll show the fruits of your hard work," Chaeyoung smiles softly. Tzuyu feels the tension on her sister's body fading, shoulders dropping and the most genuine smile she’s seen since Jihyo barged into her room.

Truth be told, Nayeon’s still miles in front of her when speaking of actual training — she’s the Royal Guard Chief’s daughter, for God sake, Nayeon’s been training since she learned to walk — and battlefield strategy. Jihyo, however, feels reassured by Chaeyoung’s words, she puffs her chest, a surge of confidence raising to her brain.

“You’re right, knowing she trained since ever, defeating her in a duel will be even more pleasing than just defeating her," Jihyo stands up, chuckling with her thoughts. “It’ll show just how lacking her training is and that she’s not supposed to have such a responsibility. Then she’ll need to quit the bodyguard role because she won’t stand the shame and pressure from being defeated when she  _ is _ the Chief’s daughter. Chaeyoung, you’re a genius!”

Chaeyoung stays silent, a bit in awe with Jihyo’s mind.

Tzuyu frowns. “Sister, I’m sure that’s not what Chaeyoung meant, you’re not supposed to defeat her just to prove you’re right, you’re supposed to observe how you’re improving and honing your skills.”

“You’re right! The sooner I start training, the sooner I can defeat Nayeon and her cocky attitude.”

The following month, Tzuyu not even once met Jihyo at teatime. Her sister too worked up on her own thoughts and training to recognise the world out of her sparring bubble, too alienated over the idea of defeating Nayeon to show the lack of her bodyguard’s training. She talked to the Royal Guard's chief about needing a special training to turn her into shape in no time, and the man was eager to indulge her.

Jihyo stops the non-stop training when she faints head down on her food plate in breakfast at the start of the second month, too exhausted from lack of sleep and overworking her muscles. She rests now that her body can't fully take the intense training and goes back to attend teatime with Tzuyu.

Chaeyoung and Nayeon are casually chatting to each other some meters aways from the princesses, both with the Royal Guard's black and golden uniform and the Royal Family's crest buttoned up at their left chest as a sign they are directly under the princesses' orders. Nayeon's stance always alert to her surroundings, Chaeyoung's eyes averting to Tzuyu every five seconds.

(Chaeyoung denies firmly that there’s nothing between them when Nayeon and the horsekeeper — accordingly to her, her favorite person in the castle — tease her about some possible hidden and and forbidden affair between a princess and her personal guard; however, with the way Chaeyoung talks about Princess Tzuyu, and how her eyes are trained to always look at her, it’s hard to not doubt the denials. Especially when Chaeyoung constantly goes to Jeongyeon, the horsekeeper, to talk about Tzuyu when she’s off-duty.)

Chaeyoung taps Nayeon’s shoulder’s lightly and whispers to her ears that “her girlfriend” is looking. Nayeon finds Jihyo staring with some kind of mischievous innocence and anger at her, Nayeon indulges her, bows slightly and smirks at her direction. It’s instant the reaction, Jihyo’s face turns red from anger and embarrassment from being caught, turning immediately to her sister and Sana, probably complaining incessantly about her bodyguard’s arrogant behaviour.

“I don’t think Princess Jihyo would be happy at you knowing you called me her girlfriend," Nayeon chuckles. “Beside, Chaeng, I don’t think you’re the one to talk when Princess Tzuyu keeps stealing glances from you every now and them and getting happy by knowing you’re close to her.”

Chaeyoung beams. “Is she?!” and becomes aware of the trap just as fast. “Though I’m sure you’re just imaging. People tend to actually see things when they believe in something so fiercely. Like you thinking me and the Princess actually have something going on.”

This only interaction alone might have triggered something for Jihyo for she started the exhausting training routine all over again by the half of the second month.

Jihyo, by the middle of the third month, challenges Nayeon again. However, her body is exhausted to the point that, when they entered the field, right after Jihyo’s first movement to attack, her body collapses into the dirtied ground. Everyone on the training grounds become crazy, running around trying to help the princess, Sana stalks after Nayeon’s carrying Jihyo’s body to the princess’ chambers.

“You can leave, now, I’ll take care of her," Sana assures. Nayeon looks at the princess on her bed worriedly, but walks away anyway. Sana’s better at handling Jihyo.

It’s subtle, Nayeon mentally notes some weeks after Jihyo comes back to her training, but it’s there. Jihyo becomes even more weary, posture impeccable and mind more focused. Maybe Jihyo learns from other methods than Nayeon’s harsh training routine Nayeon’s so used to.

If there's something Jihyo would fight with claws and teeth to always keep the same, it is her bimonthly horse rise with only Tzuyu. No bodyguards, no visitors, no sana — don't get her wrong, Jihyo loves Sana, she's her best friend, but her presence can be a bit overwhelming sometimes — and, most important, no Nayeon stalking behind her. That's their moment between sisters, bonding over what's been bothering them or their likes.

Tzuyu, however, is strangely quieter than normal, she listens but her replies are monosyllabic. Jihyo tries to not overthink it, if there is a problem, her sister would talk to her. She does talk after quite some time.

“Jihyo...” Tzuyu sucks on her breath, starting the conversation. Jihyo looks at her sister, who is staring straight into the path, though is hard to focus while adjusting to her mare’s trot. “I can tell you anything, right?”

The interaction itself feels strange with some unspoken tension. Jihyo contorts her lips a bit. “Of course, I’m your sister.”

“Do you like someone?” Tzuyu calmly ask.

The question surprises Jihyo, does she? At the moment, maybe no one. “No...” The answer tastes bitter in her mouth and something feels strange about denying such a simple question, however, she can’t pinpoint exactly what bothers her.

“Are you sure there’s no one?” Tzuyu presses, their horses now side by side, trotting to nowhere specifically.

“Yes, I’m sure,” There’s a small voice at the back of her mind calling out for a name Jihyo can’t recognize, she dismisses the voice as soon as it shows up. “Why? Have my little sister fallen for someone?”

Tzuyu gently smiles, clearly not in the mood for pointless teasing. “Maybe,” Jihyo feels happy for her sister. “But I think it’s stupid, I mean, how will we ever be able to be together?”

By that, Jihyo knows. She stops her mare, so does Tzuyu, they dismount from the horses. Jihyo sits over the grass, the plain filled with bushes and leaves, not caring about dirtying the riding clothes, Tzuyu sits at her side, confused with the sudden stop.

“It’s Chaeyoung, isn’t it?” Jihyo questions, laying at the grass, watching the clouds pass through the sky. “The person you like, I mean.”

“You do know, then,” Tzuyu chuckles nervously.

“I do, it’s not a bad thing, though, Chaeyoung seems to like you too,” Jihyo tugs at her sister’s clothing so she would lay at her side and watch the clouds. “I cannot help you with it, but you have my support and my blessing.”

That’s everything Tzuyu needed to hear, Jihyo knows, they stay quiet, watching the clouds. Jihyo feels at peace, almost dozing off.

“Unnie, don’t get me wrong, but what’s your problem with Nayeon-unnie,” Tzuyu blurts. “You two… seem strangely close.”

“We’re not talking about this,” Jihyo simply says, rising from the grass and walking towards the horses, not uttering a word and, the once peaceful ride, turned into some kind of awkward between strangers, Jihyo knows it’s her fault from the mood change, however, she can’t bring herself to apologize.

“Unnie, you’re not allowed to talk about what I’ll say to you here to anyone," Chaeyoung walks in the stable, the reins of Tzuyu’s white mare in hands. Jeongyeon looks at her, puzzled, as she takes the reins and guides the mare to the stall, but still nods affirmingly.

“Great!” Chaeyoung fidgets on her place and, her hands feel clammy and she tries to hold her belt to keep her hands from moving. "You see, I think I need some advices...”

Jeongyeon stares at her. "Chaeng, I already told you I’m not a horse whisperer, I just good with animals in general," it’s also funny how the nickname rolls on her tongue always with the same tiredness from answering the same stupid questions over and over.

Chaeyoung thinks maybe talking about this with Jeongyeon wasn’t her smartest choice, but Nayeon would mock her endlessly and she’s not that much close to Sana like she is with Jeongyeon, she wouldn’t be able to become so vulnerable in front of her.

“No, it’s not it," she takes a deep breath and walks to Jeongyeon’s side. "I think I need help on how to confess and keep the relationship a secret?”

Jeongyeon snickers, smirking at her friend’s direction. "I knew you had something for Tzuyu. But, sorry, I don’t think I can help you with that, I’m not in a relationship to know how things work.”

“Unnie, please," Chaeyoung scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You know what’s even more obvious than my infatuation for the Princess?”

Chaeyoung’s sarcastic tone finds a way to make Jeongyeon shrink in place and feel small, she pouts unconsciously from the small thrill of fear. Slowly, she shakes her head, denying.

“Your secret affair with Duchess Myoui," it’s Chaeyoung’s turn to smirk with the expression Jeongyeon does. " _ That’s _ really obvious with how much you two just disappear sometimes after hours staring at each other nonstop.”

Jeongyeon stays with mouth agape, voiceless and flushed for quite some time. Opens and closes her mouth continuously, stutters over her own words and trips on invisible things trying to find anything to occupy her mind. The loud noise of buckets falling on the floor scares the horses, Jeongyeon takes her time calming them while Chaeyoung watches, waiting for answers.

“So, you, a humble horsekeeper from the castle’s stable, and Duchess Myoui, a noblewoman, together?” Chaeyoung pressures.

Jeongyeon separates the horses’ food, organizing for later. She sucks on her breath. "I’ve never affirmed anything,"

“Neither denied.”

“I— We— Am I — are we — that obvious?” Jeongyeon looks lost as if she’s fearing the worst possible outcome from this conversation.

“Yes," Jeongyeon shrinks more with Chaeyoung’s affirmation, movements slower while organizing the place. Chaeyoung softly smiles and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don’t worry, you two are careful, it only happened twice or thrice if I remember well. But, now that you confirmed it, can you help me with  _ my _ infatuation?”

Jeongyeon nods, relieved, and stops her work before finishing everything to walk around with her friend, anywhere that doesn’t smells like horse. At the same time Jeongyeon’s advices help, they are also useless stuff Chaeyoung have already known and expected.

However, for one thing the conversation confirmed one thing Chaeyoung has in mind: it doesn’t have to be difficult, she only needs to be careful with curious eyes and let everything flow as it supposed to go, don’t rush, don’t delay.

“Don’t attract looks. Don’t push the Princess too far...” Jeongyeon reassures, summarizing everything she has said. "Oh, don’t you ever forget to do what you think is right, Chaeng.”

Jeongyeon looks less tired by the end of their walk, she looks like her age and not seven or nine years older. Maybe talking about something she desperately wanted to tell the world to someone who won’t stab her back took the weight of her secrets out of her shoulders. Chaeyoung feels happy.

A year passes. She trains, now, twice as before, all her little free time goes to hone her swordsmanship skill, she got used with more intense training quite easily. Nayeon keeps the same posture, always composed, always respectful, even when Jihyo tries her best to push her buttons. What bothers her the most, though, is how Sana and Nayeon easily become close friends and how Nayeon slips into her life as if she has always belonged there.

Nayeon used to be on duty only when Jihyo was outside the castle’s walls or extremely big events, though little by little, Nayeon starts to attend Jihyo’s teatime along with Sana and Tzuyu — which, consequently, brought Chaeyoung with her —, accompanies Jihyo at supper time while Sana runs other errands and fetches the princess’ horse at the stable when Jeongyeon’s too busy or gone

“Why do you need to do this all over again, princess?” Sana asks, following close to Jihyo’s angered steps.

Jihyos sucks on her breath. "Because I don’t like her," she wearing her training attire, sword sheathed and her heavy boots steps echoed through the empty halls. "And you said that I can win.”

“It’s been a year, already, you should let it go," the girl reasons. "Haven’t you proved yourself enough?”

Sana is right, Jihyo already proved herself, there’s no soldier in the kingdom Jihyo hasn’t defeated, but one, Im Nayeon still haunts her, she managed to defeat every soldier but Nayeon and it's frustrating. As the months passed, this childish rivalry grew between them — if Jihyo sparred with one soldier and found herself as the victorious, Nayeon would win a match three on one; if Nayeon managed to learn a new, fancy trick, Jihyo would master it faster and elaborate even more. However, what makes Jihyo grit her teeth is how Nayeon always manages to keep a humble act above her ever growing smirk whenever she wins. And Jihyo's so tired of losing.

The princess arrives at the training camp, Nayeon is there training with some fellow comrades on tactics. All the soldiers bow, and Nayeon's "Princess," is the only voice Jihyo's able to hear from the crowd.

"Everyone," Jihyo's voice booms, her perfect posture able to intimidate anyone but Nayeon. "Dismissed for today."

As the soldiers walk their way to some tavern, Nayeon looks at Sana and then at Jihyo for any sign is she's being dismissed too.

Jihyo unsheathes her sword and points to Nayeon's chest. "I challenge you. Right here, right now."

Nayeon is surprised. "I thought you had given up after last time," her smirk becomes visible, silently accepting the match.

"I never give up," Jihyo answer.

They position themselves. Once again, the duel finishes just as fast as it started, Nayeon unsheathed her sword and the blade clashes against Jihyo's with such strength, Jihyo's sword is thrown across the training field. The older girl has a hold on the princess' wrist with her free hand and kicks her boot behind her knee. It ends with Jihyo on her knees, and Nayeon on her feet, still holding her wrist.

Sana has the disapproving look on her face she does whenever Jihyo does something stupid. Jihyo doesn't feel humiliated by the defeat, she feels the anger boiling on her guts and warmth spreading through her body because of Nayeon's never-ending vicious smirk saved for Jihyo and Jihyo only.

Nayeon frees Jihyo wrist and offers her a hand, which she accepts. The guard bows respectfully.

"My princess," Nayeon greets, sheathing the blade. "I see you're enduring more in battle and honing your skills.”

Jihyo scoffs, mainly to maintain her posture. "I see you still think really high of yourself.”

“Princess, I am nothing but your loyal bodyguard," Nayeon slight bows, retreating to her usual perfect posture soon after. "And I’m being genuine here, you did improve; your stance shows more disciple and you’re holding your sword more properly.”

Jihyo doesn’t know how to properly behave, but feels strangely proud, recognized. "Does that mean your services are disposable?”

“I am truly sorry, Princess, but it does not," Nayeon answers. "As I said once, I follow your orders, however, being your bodyguard is the King’s command.”

“I guess...” Jihyo mutters under her breath.

At this moment, Sana approaches the pair and slightly nudges Jihyo’s ribs.

The princess scolds for a second before softening her expression, she sighs and bows for a second to Nayeon. "I’m sorry I’ve been acting a little bratty, I hope we can get past this dumb bickering.”

Sana scoffs and giggles lightly. "I’m sorry to say this, princess, but I’m pretty sure you were the only one with the pointless bickering," Nayeon chuckles with Sana now. "It was pretty one-sided. I’m happy you finally noticed.”

Jihyo frowns, exasperated.

“If you excuse me, Princess Jihyo, I shall continue my training,” Nayeon respectfully bows. “There’s an upcoming ball you must attend, and my father is requiring me to sharp my skills for it.”

Jihyo’s sitting in front of the coiffeuse, Sana gently combing the locks of her hair to organize into a fancy hairstyle, the maid hums a tune soothing to Jihyo. Though not enough to calm her nerves.

“I don’t want to go to this ball, Sana.”

Sana continues to braid the hair. “You know I can do nothing to change the situation.”

“I don’t want a suitor,” These moments, when Jihyo allows herself to become vulnerable, are rare, but happen in certain subjects, mostly when she feels more burdened than normally. “What if I already have someone in mind? Would I need to live a miserable life to fulfil my father’s wishes?”

“But do you, Princess?” Sana pins the last strand of braided hair in the bun, Jihyo looks at herself on the mirror. “Do you like someone?”

“No… No I don’t,” Jihyo gives the mirror a sad smile. “Maybe I don’t deserve to feel miserable about marriage if I do not love someone.”

“You don’t need to love someone to feel miserable at this situation.”

Jihyo turns down every suitor she encounters at the ball, there’s gossip running through the attendees’ mouths by the middle of the festive. Jihyo doesn’t mind, much to the King’s silent displeasure. Tzuyu is by her side by the entire first half of the ball, watching indifferently as suitors come and go while her older sister dismisses them one by one and attently noticing each glance her sister shares with her bodyguard.

Tzuyu is also Jihyo’s first dance.

“You should talk to her,” Tzuyu whispers, her voice loud to reach Jihyo’s ear. Though Jihyo knows about whom her sister’s talking about, she looks puzzled, her sister was never the one to push her to, normally, most of the time, it’s Sana’s doing. “She won’t always be here. And I think you also noticed this unsolved tension between you too.”

Jihyo wants to say that there’s nothing going between them, but she knows it’s a lie. “I should ask you myself, sister, did nothing happened between you and Chaeyoung?” Jihyo retorts.

Tzuyu scrunches her nose. “It did happen. It’s just… hard to do anything with all the eyes staring. I can’t just go to her and invite for a dance. Not here, at least.”

"Maybe you should invite her to dance, Tzu," Jihyo softly smiles. "Enjoy the liberty of not having to deal with suitors."

Tzuyu smiles. “It’s not that simple.”

There’s the partner change part, Tzuyu lets go of Jihyo’s guidance and finds another friend to dance with, probably Mina. Jihyo feels a bit betrayed for being kept in the dark for, maybe, one year without being told about her sister's relationship. 

With a heavy heart, Jihyo, somehow, finds herself drawn to Nayeon. The princess can’t exactly point why — if she wants to prove something to Tzuyu, silently challenge her father and all the suitors, or she just wants to enjoy her time — she stuck out her hand to cordially invite nayeon for a dance. The bodyguard has the always smug lopsided smirk, she accepts nonetheless, her hand resting on Jihyo’s shoulder.

Tzuyu’s looking incredulously at them, not believing how easily Jihyo can go against centuries old unspoken rules to prove a point. Although Tzuyu actually feels a surge of pride and courage inside to invite Chaeyoung to dance with her. (Later that day, Chaeyoung drags Tzuyu to the garden where they first met, kneels in front of her and declares her undying love and full support, saying pretty and poetic words about how she learned to see colors when they started to get along and promises to devote her life to protecting Tzuyu and, mostly important, make her happy. Tzuyu doesn’t express properly, but Chaeyoung knows every feeling buried underneath years of learning etiquette, that the youngest princess means everything when they kiss for the first time.)

Nayeon thinks about guiding, hand in Jihyo’s waist and the other gently holding hers. However, the way Jihyo grips tightly her shoulder shows how she won’t accept to be guided. Nayeon thinks there’s no way to make Jihyo prettier than now, she’s smiling — even though she doesn’t notice — with her eyes, the ball gown fits her perfectly, hair carefully braided and above her shoulders.

At first, Jihyo leads, her gown waving around them, enveloping both around the fabric. As they dance more, little by little the princess softens her hand, allows Nayeon to guide; the older woman lead is more sharp and rough, with little practice, but they don’t mind.

Jihyo feels her heart fluttering and a the most sincere of a smile forming. Maybe, she thinks, she should be more open with the idea of Nayeon.

**Author's Note:**

> as i said before, this was supposed to have more scenes that can be added in further chapters
> 
> like jeongmi actually having a plot (and they do! i just didn't add!) and i'm sorry about it  
just not feeling the same way when i started


End file.
